You Hide And I Seek
by Peace Sign Freak
Summary: I'm sorry if it is a little confusing at the end. Sasshi and Arumi go to the park and play hide and seek.But there some feelings springing up from the depths of their hearts.


One beautiful Saturday morning, Sasshi and Arumi were walking through the park. The sunshine spilled over their bare skin. As the friends walked, they spotted a near-by bench. Once they got to the bench, they sat down. There was silence between Arumi and Sasshi. Arumi just looked up at the serene clear blue sky and stared at the clouds. Sasshi was whistling a tune while swing his legs.

"Hey, Sasshi", Arumi suddenly asked her best friend.

"Hm? What is it, Arumi", Sasshi questioned back in response as he turned his head towards Arumi's direction.

"Today's sure is peaceful isn't it", Arumi stated.

"I guess so", Sasshi said, looking at the clouds.

"We shouldn't waste this wonderful day, Sasshi. We should do something fun", Arumi said as she put her head down and turned towards Sasshi.

"Why? What kind of fun? Do we have to something", Sasshi asked.

Annoyed, Arumi smacked Sasshi with her fan and yelled, "What kind of moron are you!"

Sasshi rubbed his giant bump on his head that formed from Arumi's fan.

"What was THAT for, Arumi", Sasshi whined.

"THAT was for being an idiot, Sasshi", Arumi explained. " I swear Sasshi sometimes you're such an idiot, it's hard to bare to be around", Arumi commented, turning her head away from Sasshi.

"Do you really feel like that, Arumi", Sasshi asked as he cried waterfalls of tears.

Arumi turned her head back into Sasshi's direction and saw he was crying. She then felt bad. "Look, Sasshi, please don't cry. I'm sorry", Arumi said.

"Really", Sasshi asked as he lifted his head and wiped away his tears.

"Really", Arumi confirmed.

"Oh thank you, Arumi. I forgive you", Sasshi yelped in joy, jumpimg and lunged his self towards Arumi and gave her a big bear hug.

Arumi blushed from Sasshi getting so close and hugging her.

"Ok, Sasshi now would please let go of me. Any more squeezing and you would squeze the life out of me", Arumi truthfully stated.

Sasshi stopped hugged her and released her from his grip. "Oh, s-sorry, Arumi. I guess I got carried away", Sasshi said.

"It's ok", Arumi said.

"So…., what do you want to do", Sasshi repeated Arumi's question.

"How about we play hide n seek", Arumi exclaimed.

"Ok but where could we play", Sasshi asked.

"Over by that hill", Arumi said while pointing towards a hill that was a few yards away from them. Arumi let her arm down and started to walk towards the hill. "Common, Sasshi", Arumi said.

"Coming", Sasshi said while catching up to his friend. Arumi briskly walked towards the hill while Sashi dragged his feet on the rough dirt. Once they got there, they decided who would be IT first. Sasshi ended up being IT first. Arumi started to find a good hiding place. She found some bushes to hide behind. While Arumi was hiding Sasshi had been counting to ten against a tree. He counted to ten and said " ready or not, here I come."

Sasshi started to search for Arumi. He looked behind trees and bushes. He looked under benchs and near-by boulders but to no avail, he could not find Arumi. He almost gave up and say ' olly olly oxin free', but he heard noise from some bushs near a tree that was close by. Sasshi grinned and went towards the bushs. As he jumped into the bush, he yelled 'found you'. Sasshi fell on Arumi and was on top of her. Sasshi and arumi blushed from the close contact with each other. Their faces were only two inches apart. Sasshi kissed Arumi and held her head in his hands. He then pulled away, afraid that she might hit him but she didn't. Arumi just sat there, dazed.

Sasshi felt a little uneasy on what he had done to Arumi but then gained confidence and said, "Ha! I found you. Now you're IT. Ha, ha, ha!" Sasshi arrongence grew while Arumi was getting her bat ready.

Arumi interrupted Sasshi's gloating by yelling at him. "What the HELL, Sasshi. You get all cocky because you found and then you kiss me. What the fuck was that all about", Arumi roared. Sasshi got scared. Arumi chased Sasshi all around the park, smacking him in the head and kicking his butt. Arumi didn't stop until it was late in the afternoon. Throughout the whole ordeal, Sasshi repeatedly say he was sorry. But it didn't sink into Arumi until the one hundredth time that day. Arumi finally came to a conclusion to forgive Sasshi.

As Sasshi and Arumi walked back to the shopping arcade, their stomaches were growling. They decided they would get something to at Arumi's grandfather's shop. They ate until they were full. Sasshi said that he would be walking back home to Arumi. Before he could leave, Arumi asked him why he kissed her. Sasshi coyly answered that he got his 'prize' for finding her. After he said that, he left Arumi. Arumi blushed. She was angry yet happy that Sasshi said that. She uttered something under her breath, Dammit Sasshi. Why did you make me fall for you!?" Arumi went to her room to sleep and try to rid herself of these feelings.


End file.
